1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pop-top can lip cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pop-top cans are widely used for the storage and consumption of soft drinks and other cold beverages. These cans often become contaminated with dirt and other debris during handling prior to consumption by the consumer. The narrow groove on the periphery of pop-top cans is not easily or conveniently cleaned. Cleaning the top of the can with a napkin, paper tower, or portions of clothing alone fails to produce adequate cleaning of surfaces coming in contact with the users mouth or lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,890, issued Mar. 24, 1987, to Coker et al., describes a beverage can wipe stored in a pouch affixed to the bottom of the can. This wipe is not configured to clean the more recent can designs having a deep circumferential groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,927, issued Feb. 7, 1989, to Barbour, describes a beverage can cleaner employing a sponge element fitting the entire top of the can where the sponge element is lowered onto the surface of the can and rotated to accomplish cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,344, issued Aug. 28, 1990, to Alkhato, describes a beverage can cleaning device which includes an element which is configured to and placed over the entire upper portion of the can with a paper towel between the can cleaning device and the can and the device and towel are rotated to accomplish cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,264, issued Jul. 16, 1991, to Muster, describes a pop-top can cleaning system where a pre-moistened pad is sealed under and opened upon operation of the can pull tab, the can then cleaned by rotation of the pull tab or release of the pad for manual wiping the can top, no specific provision being provided for cleaning the outer lip portion of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,111, issued Sep. 14, 1993, to Merom describes a device which fits over the peripheral groove and lip of a pop-top can which is manually mounted and slid around the lip of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,169, issued Dec. 7, 1999, to Cooper, describes a pop-top can cleaning device employing a pre-moistened towelette sealed at the base of the can, the cleaning device having a structure which allows the cleaning of the inner rim and groove of a pop-top can with the towelette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,052, issued Apr. 16, 1996, to Smith et al., describes a rim cleaning beverage container opener which cleans the deep groove at the periphery of the can top, but makes no provision for cleaning the outer lip of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,754, issued Jan. 29, 1980, to Julius, describes a disposable towelette dispenser capable of dispensing a number of moist towelettes.
It would be desirable to provide a compact, easily carried or stored pop-top can cleaning device which is easily grasped and fits the contours of the can peripheral groove, rim, and outer lip of the can and employs pre-moistened towelettes or paper toweling to provide a clean, sanitary rim and lip suitable for contact with the mouth and lips of the user. It would also be useful to provide such a device which is useful in opening the pop-top can. It would further be useful to provide such a device which is useful for a key chain or may be hung from a refrigerator door by means of a magnet attached by a chain to a ring mounted on the device. It would also be useful to provide a logo or advertising on the device, making it useful as a sales premium or the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a plastic pop-top can lip cleaner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.